Star Trek: Into the Fire
by LetoAtreides
Summary: Crossover story, set in an alternate universe. First fanfic, so reviews would be appreciated. Sci-fi space battles and mild language.
1. Riker

Posting this for a second time, but dividing it into smaller chapters. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!  
  
Author's Note: The following story follows an alternate Star Trek timeline, which is detailed below.  
  
2364- The Starship U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D is launched from McKinley Station under the command of Captain Jean Luc-Picard.  
  
2365- The entity known as Q hurls the Enterprise thousands of light years to the system J-25, where they encounter beings known as the Borg, cybernetic automatons possessing a collective mind. Heavy damage is done to the Enterprise before Q returns them to their previous position.  
  
2366- A year after the J-25 incident, the Borg appear in the Alpha Quadrant. One cube ship penetrates Federation space and is intercepted by the Enterprise. During the confrontation, several Borg transport onto the bridge and abduct Captain Picard. He is transformed into the Borg Locutus. William T. Riker is breveted the rank of Captain, and given command of the Enterprise. Lt. Commander Shelby is made First Officer. The Borg cube directed by Locutus destroys 39 starships at Wolf 359. During an attempt to rescue Picard from the Borg, Lt. Commander Data and Lieutenant Worf are lost. Data is transformed into a central processing node. Worf is assimmilated.  
  
2367- The Borg assimmilate Earth. 54 starships and 23 Klingon battle cruisers are destroyed in the battle. The tatterred remnants of Starfleet rally at Vulcan. Captain Riker commands the fleet. Commander Benjamin Sisko takes command of prototype ship U.S.S. Intrepid., taken from Utopia Planitia before the Borg took Mars. With the processing power of Data's CPU, the Borg are able to build an interplexing beacon and contact the Borg residing in the Delta Quadrant.  
  
2368- 50 cubes arrive from the Delta Quadrant. The Borg systematically assimmilate systems outward from Earth. The combined Starfleet, Klingon, Romulan, and Cardassian fleet puts up a stand at Vulcan. They are able to destroy 2 cubes. The fleet is forced to withdraw to Bajor. Total loss, 134 ships. Commander Shelby is promoted to Captain, in command of the U.S.S. Odyssey after the captain is killed. Geordi LaForge becomes the Enterprise's First Officer. The Bajoran Wormhole is discovered by Captain Sisko aboard the Intrepid. It is found to lead to the Gamma Quadrant. More than half of the fleet moves through the wormhole, to seek allies in the Gamma Quadrant. Benjamin Sisko takes command of the Alpha fleet, and bases operations on the Cardassian Station Terok Nor, which he renames Defiant Station. Riker commands the Gamma Fleet. William Riker and Deanna Troi are married. Captain Shelby performs the ceremony.  
  
2369- Captain Riker, aboard the Enterprise, makes first contact with the Dominion, the main power in the Gamma Quadrant. There is a battle, but the force of the combined fleet overcame the Jem'Hadar forces. An agreement is made, and the Dominion gives the fleet 200 Jem'Hadar fighters to aid them..  
  
The Borg cease their outward agression, and the Allies get a brief respite. Kyle Ian Riker is born to William and Deanna Riker. Wesley Crusher takes command of U.S.S. Majestic at 19 years old.  
  
2370- The Gamma fleet returns, with the Jem'Hadar ships. Several task forces are created to scout out Borg systems. Captain Riker creates a bold plan to strike at the heart of the Borg. Using modified Romulan cloaking devices, a fleet would go to Earth and attempt to locate and kill, if necessary, Locutus.  
  
2371- The fleet leaves for Earth, 100 ships under cloak. Captain Riker commands the fleet aboard U.S.S Lakota. The Enterprise stays behind at Defiant Station under the command of Commander LaForge. Starfleet ships include the Majestic, the Odyssey, the Intrepid, and the Crazy Horse. The rest of the fleet is made up of an amalgam of Klingon, Romulan, Cardassian and Jem'Hadar ships.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
OUR STORY BEGINS....  
  
Captain William Riker gazed out of his ready room window on the U.S.S. Lakota. His thoughts were nervous and hopeful at the same time. His plan could succeed, the commanders of the Alliance had agreed upon that, but the risk was great. The only way they were going to have a fighting chance was to risk all, if necessary.  
  
He missed the Enterprise already, but it was important to leave at least one of the two Galaxy-class ships behind with the rest of the fleet, and there was no way he could talk Captain Shelby out of coming on this one. So, he left Geordi in command and took over captain's duties on the Excelsior-class Lakota.  
  
Without warning, the lights dimmed and the ship went to battlestations."Captain Riker to the bridge." came his first officer's voice, Lt. Commander Sarah Lochley.  
  
Riker strode onto the bridge and saw Lochley fidgeting nervously. She was a red-haired beauty. She and Riker had got on well from the start, since they grew up in basically the same part of Earth, he was from Alaska and she was from northwestern Canada. It gave them much to reminisce about, a home that probably didn't exist anymore. "What is it, commander?"  
  
"A Borg probe ship, Captain." Lochley was definitely nervous, this was their first Borg encounter since leaving Defiant Station.  
  
"Have they made any move towards us?"  
  
"No, sir, though we are all packed so close they may just bump into us..."  
  
This would be the first test of their cloaking devices. They had no idea whether the Borg could detect ships under cloak or not. It was one of the unknown variables with this mission. But there was no stopping now, they were up to their knees in it.  
  
The Borg ship skirted the edge of their sensor range, then disappeared totally. Everyone on the bridge breathed an audible sigh of relief. Well, one variable eliminated, a million to go, thought Riker.  
  
"Stand down from red alert." Riker glanced at Lochley. "I want all fleet commanders in the briefing room at 1700 hours."  
  
"Aye, sir." Lochley began to give the necessary orders as Riker made his way back to the ready room. He had to button up his strategies for the fleet, and put all the pieces in just the right spots. This was probably the most important offensive in galactic history, and the margin for error was nil.  
  
He slumped down in his chair and rubbed his eyes. It was at times like this that he really missed having Data and Worf around. Back in the days when he was "Number One" to Picard, no matter how precarious the situation, he was never afraid. There seemed to be an aura of destiny around that crew, but that feeling was gone now. Picard, Data, and Worf belonged to the Borg now.  
  
Riker went back to staring out of his window, watching the stars streak by at warp speed, his confidence fading slowly. The Federation was gone, and he was clinging to its remnants, trying to prove himself to a captain who was now his greatest enemy. 


	2. Locutus

  
"The Founders have serious doubts about this attack, Captain," the Vorta Weyoun said silkily. "They feel it will waste the Jem'Hadar they gave you."   
  
  
Riker sighed inwardly. He hadn't liked the Vorta at all, and this one in particular was trying his patience. "Our agreement never stated that I had to discuss my plans for the Jem'hadar with the Founders, Weyoun. They were given to the Alliance in good faith."   
  
  
"That is true, Captain. But the Founders are wise in all things, and you would do well to heed their advice."   
  
  
"Noted." Riker turned to Shelby. "How is your wing, Elizabeth?"   
  
  
"The Majestic just finished modifying its refractive shielding, but otherwise we're as ready as we are ever going to be."   
  
  
Riker went around the room and listened to each commander's report. Gul Dukat and Commander Tomalak complained the most, of course. Riker knew it was just their way of getting noticed.General Martok had some encouraging words to say, about destiny and honor and such, the whole time a distant fire burning in his eyes. Riker adjourned the meeting and sent the commanders on their way. He stopped Ben Sisko on the way out.   
  
  
"Captain Sisko?" Sisko paused and turned toward him. "Your ship is the most advanced vessel we have. In particular, your EMH program could be highly useful to other ships during a battle."   
  
  
"I agree, Captain. I could have my engineers copy the program and get it downloaded into the Starfleet vessels, at least. But I warn you, his bedside manner leaves something to be desired."   
  
  
"Well, as long as he knows triage, he could be a grouchy Klingon for all I care."   
  
  
Sisko smiled for a moment then his expression darkened. "Will?"   
  
  
Riker was a bit shocked by Sisko's informality. "Yes?"   
  
  
"Locutus...he will be destroyed, not saved,am I correct?"   
  
  
"If we have to, we'll kill him. It would be preferable to attempt to remove him from the collective..."   
  
  
"No. It was him who killed my wife. Locutus who destroyed my ship, all those ships, all those lives. I know that Picard is inside him, he's no drone. Why should we make allowances for him? I know…he was your Captain and your mentor, but we can't free every drone ever assimmilated. He was a great man, but that man is dead now."   
  
  
"We've all lost people to the Borg, Ben. But getting him out of there alive may give us a chance we wouldn't have otherwise. I don't know if Jean-Luc Picard even exists anymore, but for the fleet we've got to find out. If we can find Picard inside that abomination, maybe we can destroy the Borg from the inside out."   
  
  
"I'm just concerned that we are risking it all for one man."   
  
  
"If it comes down to the fleet or Picard, I will personally destroy him"   
  
  
Sisko nodded and seemed satisfied at that. He left the briefing room quietly. Riker was wondering if his feelings for Picard would put the whole operation at risk. He would only kill him as a last resort, even though he knew that saving him was the long shot.   
  
  
"Riker to Lochley. What's our ETA?"   
  
  
"Twenty-six hours, Captain."   
  
  
Destiny was coming up fast indeed.   
  
  
-----------------------------   
  
  
_Locutus..._   
  
  
Locutus of Borg awakened in his alcove, and noted that he had not completed his regeneration cycle. He was not like other Borg, as he was able to make his own decisions and acted as an individual. He was linked to the collective, of course, but more often than not he was directing drones. There was only one other like him...   
  
  
_Locutus...we have discovered resistance...on Earth's moon._   
  
  
"Resistance is futile."   
  
  
_Indeed...you will deal with these humans...assimmilate them if possible...if not, destroy them._   
  
  
"As you wish." Locutus made his way to his sphere ship, docked deep in the uni-complex, which used to be the Earth city of New York. Most of Earth had been assimmilated by the Borg, technology, wildlife, plant life, everything in their path. Incredibly, some humans managed to evade the massive force of the Borg and formed a loose knit resistance. Most of them had been assimmilated or killed by now, but it would seem that a few were left.   
  
  
Locutus assumed his position at the observation deck and the sphere lifted off. The vista of Earth was nothing like it had been five years earlier. Black, grey, and silver were the dominant colors now. Hundreds of Borg cubes orbited the planet, and even Starbase One had been assimmilated.   
  
  
The moon loomed large in the viewport, and Locutus willed the scanners to search the area designated by her. Indeed, there was a small pocket of humans residing in some ancient mining caverns. They were using some kind of bio-shielding that seemed to have failed. He locked on to a comm system in their vicinity and transmitted, though he didn't need to, it seemed to be done simply for effect.   
  
  
"I am Locutus of Borg. Resistance is futile. Lower your weapons and prepare for assimmilation." A wry grin formed on his lips, much to his own surprise. His scanners showed much activity in the area now. He willed himself and ten drones to be transported to the caverns.   
  
  
"...bastards!" was the first thing Locutus heard as he materialized. He saw two drones fall fom phaser fire, and then the shimmering of his personal shields as the same fire splashed uselessly off, his shields adapting. He raised his weapon arm and shot the attacker. The blast exploded the human's chest, sending his body flying lifelessly.   
  
  
His scanner eye picked up twenty-two humans. His drones had begun assimmilating three, and two other humans besides the one he killed were dead. He moved through the caverns swiftly, pursuing the fleeing rebels. Phaser fire flashed by him, sent by people running too fast for accuracy. He traced their likely route and beamed ten more drones to block their escape. At this point, he was merely toying with them. They had no chance.   
  
  
The humans shot down a side tunnel and activated a forcefield. He arrived at the opening and scanned the energy signature. A tool came out from his arm, forced a feedback in the field, and destabilized it. He continued down the tunnel, his drones close behind. He raised his arm and fired as he walked. He took down four more humans, and his hits on the rock wall started a cave in.   
  
  
"Shit!" shouted a human as he tried to dig his way through to the next section. He looked at the oncoming Borg and screamed. He and his companions began firing uselessly into the horde. Their shields handled the hits, and in a moment the Borg swarmed them. Locutus grabbed a human and swung him around.   
  
  
The human gasped as he saw his attacker. "Jean-Luc..."   
  
  
Locutus paused as he scanned the humans face. Picard knew this man. Locutus began to get memory flashes of childhood, and feelings of anger and jealousy.   
  
  
Locutus' mouth dryly opened. "Robert..."   
  
  
"What...what have they done to you?" Robert Picard did not seem to even notice the screams of his compatriots as they were being assimmilated.   
  
  
Locutus said nothing, he couldn't move. He wondered if he was malfunctioning, if his servos were jammed. Robert reached out for Locutus, and as he touched his face, a drone grabbed him and punctured his assimmilator tubules into Robert's neck. Locutus watched as Robert Picard writhed on the ground, the nano-probes working their way through the man, mottling his skin.   
  
  
Regaining his composure, Locutus noted that all resistance was eliminated. He beamed himself, his drones, and the drones-in-waiting back to the sphere. He resumed his post and directed the sphere back to the uni-complex.   
  
  
_You have done well...but you are unsure..._   
  
  
"A minor malfunction in cortical functions. A repair drone will see to it."   
  
  
_Perhaps...or perhaps the strain of leadership is wearing on you...perhaps you would be happier as a drone..._   
  
  
"Happiness is irrelevant."   
  
  
_Very well...I require your presence upon arrival...do not keep me waiting._ Locutus directed his ship home, a distinct frown on his face.   
  
  



	3. Waiting for the Dawn

  
April: Thanks for the review. More characters will show up as the story progresses. I'm actually not sure about the stardate/year conversion... Thanks for reading, here's the next chapter.   
  
  
--------------------------------   
  
  
"Computer, activate the EMH program," Doctor Selar said unenthusiastically.   
  
  
A dark-haired,balding man appeared, wearing a Starfleet medical uniform without rank insignia. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency," the hologram stated cheerfully.   
  
  
"There is no emergency," Selar paused momentarily."...Doctor. We are running a test of your program."   
  
  
The hologram looked indignant, then continued on. "Ah, I see. May I ask why my systems require tests? I have been uploaded with the finest medical knowledge available to Starfleet."   
  
  
Selar made a small sound that could have been a sigh. "Your program is still in the prototype phase. We will be going into a large battle, and we may require your assistance in triage situations. It will lighten the load of my medical team."   
  
  
"My expertise could be far better served in surgical situations, any medic could perform triage! If you would let me..."   
  
  
"Computer, de-activate the EMH." The hologram shimmered away.   
  
  
Riker walked over to the Vulcan doctor. "You know, I think you actually enjoyed that."   
  
  
"He was...distracting me from my work. I can see by his program specs that he can perform adequately, no tests will be required."   
  
  
Riker smiled."Dont worry, Doc. I don't think flesh and blood doctors will be replaced any time soon."   
  
  
"I should hope not, Captain." Riker nodded at her and left the doctor to her work.   
  
  
He was checking all major departments for battle readiness, not really necessary, but it helped ease his mind. He passed by Holodeck One, and paused. The holodecks were all powered down, with energy routed to primary systems. Riker made a sound in his throat and stepped up to the control panel.   
  
  
"Computer, route power to this holodeck, authorization Riker gamma-one five."   
  
  
The panel lit up with data. "Affirmitave. Specify program."   
  
  
Riker called up the program manager function and entered all the information needed. It might not be all that accurate, but it would serve his purposes.   
  
  
He walked into the holodeck, which was just yellow lines on a black background. He had only created a character, but no setting. "Computer, re-create the ready room of the Enterprise-D, circa 2265." The ready room appeared, as it was six years ago. It looked right. "Computer, activate program Picard One."   
  
  
Jean-Luc Picard shimmered to life in front of him, behind the ready room desk. "Yes, Number one, what can I do for you?" He had programmed it for complete interactivity,and for Picard to recognize him as his first officer. Using personal logs and Picard's personality profile, he hoped he could get an accurate simulation.   
  
  
Riker cleared his throat. "Actually, Captain, I'm having a bit of a...philosophical problem."   
  
  
Picard seemed interested. "Indeed? How can _I_ help you?"   
  
  
"Im running a...simulation in which I am about to go into a great battle. It involves a huge allied fleet of former enemies, fighting against the worst possible enemy. Uh..I, I'm sorry if I'm not making any sense."   
  
  
Picard smiled. "I follow you, Number One."   
  
  
Riker nodded and continued. "At the heart of the enemy is a man who was a mentor to me, a man who became almost a father to me. He is part of the enemy now, and I can either kill him, or try to save him and maybe risk the fleet. The thing is, saving him may give us a chance to destroy this enemy for good. Or it may not. I don't know, exactly."   
  
  
Picard raised his eyebrows. "That is a difficult situation, Will." He breathed in and out,stroked his chin, and looked thoughtful. "There is an old saying,'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.' Now, from what I understand either choice may apply to that philosophy. You'll just have to make your choice with the options available. You think well on your feet, Will, I know you'll make the right decision."   
  
  
Riker stood up and exhaled loudly. "Thank you sir, I needed that."   
  
  
"That must be some simulation, Number One," Picard said jovially.   
  
  
"It is, Captain." He grew quiet, looking at Picard.   
  
  
"Something else, Will?"   
  
  
Riker paused, there was so much he wanted to say to him, but couldn't. "No, sir, I have to get back to the bridge. Thanks again, Captain."   
  
  
Picard nodded and then focused his attention on a PADD. Riker looked at him for a few moments more, and then headed for the exit. "Computer...save program, then end program."   
  
  
He exited the holodeck and continued his rounds, his step a bit more confident than before.   
  
  
----------------------------   
  
  
He stepped down, nearly nude save for some tight black shorts. The floor was cold, and he reacted to it, which was strange. He flexed his arm muscles, and enjoyed that sensation. He felt the Borg's collective consciousness flow through his positronic net, and felt contented. Yes, Data had come a long way.   
  
  
"How do you feel, Data?" Data turned to see a Borg female walking towards him. He knew that this was _her_, the nexus, the unifying one he had felt. He existed solely within the collective for years, assisting the Borg with technical upgrades, power systems, and communications to the Delta Quadrant. He had made a request to her, and she had granted it.   
  
  
Data smiled."I feel fine. This is a wonderful body you have given me."   
  
  
She came over to him and stared at him. "You feel fine, Data? Your emotional program seems to be working well." She reached out and stroked his face. "Such lovely skin, like a newborn child. You are brand new, Data. The perfect realization of us, the perfect melding of machine and flesh."   
  
  
He felt pride at that. He cocked his head as a new presence entered their proximity. He turned to the front of the chamber and saw Locutus striding in towards them. Locutus' gaze was locked on Data. The "queen" walked towards him.   
  
  
"You recognize Data, don't you, Locutus?"   
  
  
"Data, artificial life form. Inferior to the Borg."   
  
  
She walked over to Data. "We have improved him...flawless flesh covers a superior endoskeleton. His positronic brain has been enhanced with our technology, he has emotions. He is what we should aspire to, Locutus."   
  
  
Locutus cooly regarded Data and the Queen. "Perhaps." He changed the subject. "The resistance on Earth's moon has been eliminated. Further scans of the moon show no signs of continued resistance against us."   
  
  
The Queen glided by him. "There is further resistance, Locutus. We have let the Alliance rest on their laurels far too long. The time has come to wipe away the last remnants of the Federation and the other so-called empires. We must go on the ofensive."   
  
  
"The location of Alliance ships is unknown to us."   
  
  
Data stepped forward. "We have information that leads us to believe that the Alliance is based in the Bajoran star system, although the number of ships there continues to vary from time to time. Our brief moment of non-expansionism is over." Data smiled, but it was not a smile one would associate with a happy moment. It was a dark smile. "They must be eliminated."   
  
  
"You will lead the attack, Locutus. Take twenty cubes and open a transwarp conduit to Bajor. Destroy them. You will leave within the next twenty-four hours." The Queen smiled with pleasure as she contemplated her complete rule of the Alpha Quadrant.   
  
  
Locutus focused his laser on the Queen. "Only twenty cubes. That may not be sufficient, we have no information on their strengths or weaknesses. We have to assume that they have improved their technology, they may have become stronger. William Riker is a very adaptive individual."   
  
  
The Queen's eyes flared. "Twenty will be sufficient, Locutus. Unless you doubt your ability to destroy an inferior enemy..."   
  
  
"I will be successful. Resistance is futile." Locutus turned around and walked out of the chamber, heading back to his sphere.   
  
  
The Queen regarded Locutus as he left, then looked at Data.   
  
  
"Yes...it is."   



	4. The Battle Begins

  
  
  
The Alliance fleet dropped out of warp and entered the Solar system. They had made it this far without being detected, but inside the next hour their presence would be all too obvious. They were blazing in at full impulse, and the first phase of their plan was about to begin.   
  
  
Riker glanced at the Lakota's tactical officer, Tuvok. "Open a channel to Weyoun's ship."   
  
  
"Channel open, Captain." Weyoun's pale visage appeared on the viewscreen.   
  
  
"Prepare to start Phase One. Split your forces at Saturn." The plan involved having half of the Jem'Hadar ships attack the Borg at Saturn, and destroy as much as possible. The Borg have not encountered any Jem' Hadar ships yet, so there was a good chance they could cause heavy damage. All ships had been equipped with multi-adaptive reflective shielding and rapidly modulating phasers. It wasn't much, but they needed all the edge they could get.   
  
  
"As you wish, Captain." Weyoun punched a few commands into his console. "Ships are decloaking in one minute." Riker nodded and closed the channel."Tuvok, replace forward view with a tactical display of the Jem'Hadar attack." The view changed to a computer rendering of Saturn. There were several cubes in orbit.   
  
  
"Jem' Hadar ships decloaking now, "said Tuvok.   
  
  
"Maintain course to Earth." The fleet flew past Saturn while the Jem'Hadar drew first blood. They concentrated their attack on each target. The first cube they attacked was destroyed in ten seconds, unable to keep up with a new enemy and their rapid-fire modulation. They continued their attack losing a ship or two as they went.   
  
  
Lochley stared at the viewscreen. "They're ripping the Borg up," she said incredulously.   
  
  
"It won't last long," Riker said sourly. "They'll recover soon enough."   
  
  
A total of five cubes had been destroyed, and the Jem'Hadar attackers were down to less than half strength. The remaining ships swooped in on their next target, firing continuously. Another Borg ship came to the aid of the one under attack, dividing the Jem'Hadar. After a few minutes,the first wave of Jem'Hadar were destroyed.   
  
  
"Well, at least we know we can hurt them," said Lochley hopefully.   
  
  
Riker didn't say anything, just stared ahead at the viewscreen as it changed back to the standard forward view. After fifteen minutes or so they began to approach Mars, and it was time for Phase Two. Mars had the second-highest Borg population in the system, as well as many cubes and even an orbiting complex. In a moment Tuvok had General Martok on the screen.   
  
  
"Captain Riker...songs will be written about this gorious day." Martok was a real Klingon, through and through. The Klingon Empire was almost non-existent, Qu'onos had been assimmilated, mostly destroyed. The Klingons had been dealt heavy losses in the early months of fighting, losing seventy percent of their fleet. Martok was the closest thing the Klingons had to a leader, and the warriors were silent in reverence when he walked by.   
  
  
"Q'apla, General. Good luck." Riker truly hoped this was not the last time he saw the general. He had gained a real affection for him over the last few years.   
  
  
Martok laughed heartily. "Luck, Captain, is not a factor. It is a good day to die..." With that, the channel closed and the view was of the now grey planet of Mars, it was indeed a Borg world now. In a moment there were twenty-five Klingon warships decloaking in the midst of the Borg.   
  
  
There was a vast difference between the way the Jem'Hadar fought and the way Klingons fought. Where the Jem'Hadar were systematic, the Klingons fought in a frenzy. They swarmed in and were everywhere, firing at everything in their path. The Borg couldn't adapt to their vicious, seemingly disorganized attack. Riker saw heavy damage on the Borg's orbiting platform and on several cubes. He hoped they could hold out there long enough.   
  
  
Now, the main attack was imminent. "Tuvok, raise the remaining wing commanders simultaneously." The Vulcan punched in some commands and in a few seconds he had Gul Dukat, Commander Tomalak, Weyoun, and Captains Shelby and Sisko on the main viewer. The last few commands were given. The Cardassians and the remaining Jem'Hadar would attack the area surrounding the moon, the Romulans would attack Starbase One, and the Starfleet ships would split into three wings; two randomly attacking cubes, while the central wing scanned for Borg carrier waves to locate the central nexus. The central wing was headed by the Lakota.   
  
  
Riker sat back down in his captain's chair, nearly jumping out of his own skin. The bridge crew didn't suspect, of course, he presented the ultimate facade of serenity and determination. He pulled his display over to his chair, and prepared to enter in commands for his wing. Earth loomed larger and larger on the viewer, until they were in the midst of dozens of Borg ships. He looked at his Tac display and saw that all his pieces were in place.   
  
  
He closed his eyes and thought one thought. _Imzadi, please be with me now...I need your strength...Never forget that I love you and Kyle..._   
  
  
Captain Riker stood up and looked at his bridge crew. He saw that most of them didn't look nervous, but had a fiery determination about them. They had come home, to reclaim their birthplace. He gave Lochley a small smile and nodded at Tuvok.   
  
  
"Channel open, Captain."   
  
  
"Riker to fleet...attack!"   
  
  
-------------------------------   
  
  
The Borg were under attack. That was all Locutus knew. His sphere ripped through Earth's atmosphere to leave for Mars. The unknown attackers had been destroyed at Saturn, but scarcely a quarter hour later Klingon warships were causing severe damage to the Martian colony. He readied twenty cubes for departure. He intended to repel the Klingons, and then press on to Bajor and finish the game for good.   
  
  
He achieved orbit and rendevoused with the cubes and prepared to jump to Mars. He looked forward to the battle, actually he looked forward to any chance to leave Earth, get as far away from the Queen and her new lapdog. Picard's memories of Data were fond, warm memories. Locutus was bound by no such feelings for this Data, this Data had a power-mad air about him. That situation could not continue long.   
  
  
Without warning, an alert was sounded. Locutus could not believe his eyes. Sixty ships decloaked in the vicinty of Earth, an amalgam of Federation, Romulan, Cardassian, and the unknown attackers. Immediately one of the cubes in his group was destroyed. As luck would have it, though, the ships nearest him were the Starfleet ships. He opened a channel to them, his customary greeting.   
  
  
"I am Locutus of Borg. You will cease all hostile activities and prepare to be assimmilated. If you fail to comply, we will destroy you."   
  
  
To his surprise, he was getting a response. He put the transmission on his main viewer. A man he instantly recognized appeared onscreen, but not totally unexpectedly.   
  
  
"This is Captain William Riker, and you're welcome to try."   
  
  



	5. Conflagration

The _Lakota _was rocked by Borg weapons fire. Their shields were holding up well, but they needed to get moving. The helmsman could barely keep up with Riker's evasive manuevers. They swooped in on a cube and strafed it with a concentrated phaser blast and a large spread of torpedoes. Their new weapons were definitely still having an effect, the cube lurched on its side, if you could say thatabout a cube, and collided with a cube next to it. The _Lakota _and her wing continued on, avoiding the debris. 

"Mr. Tuvok, what ship did that transmission come from?"

Tuvok punched in some commands, along with constantly firing their weapons. "It came from a Borg sphere approximately four thousand kilometers away." He punched the coordinates down to Riker's terminal. 

"Helm set course one-four-seven mark zero-zero-five. Tuvok, have any ships who can follow us in." Riker was beginning to get some hope for this mission. They were going to cut the head off of the snake.

--------------------------------

The U.S.S. _Majestic _manuevered through the Borg horde and the rest of the fleet with ease, firing as she went. As aMiranda-class ship, she was probably the oldest ship in the fleet, but also one of the most manueverable. The _Majestic_ was following the _Lakota_ in to find the central ship. She swooped down as the Ambassador-class ship _Essex _was hit with a mass of Borg weaponry and broke up in her path. 

The _Majestic_ zeroed in on the target-a Borg sphere. She dove in right away in front of the rest and flew in close, firing torpedoes and phasers, doing barrel rolls as she went. She came about and prepared for another run. The sphere was firing wildly, and had found the pesty _ Majestic_. The Miranda-class ship continued forward, her shields beginning to buckle under the onslaught. She never ceased fire, carving up the sphere's hull. The shields collapsed and a stray shot exploded the port warp nacelle. 

The ship tumbled wildly, losing power. Secdondary explosions tore through her hull,sending debris and crewmen flying out into the void. Soon, her tumbling slowed, and losing power she drifted listlessly, no longer deemed to be a threat to the Borg. 

-----------------------------------

Captain Wesley Crusher of the _Majestic_ pulled himself off the bridge floor, nearly falling down again due to his broken leg. His face was slick with blood, but he didn't feel much pain. He collapsed into his chair.

His voice cracked a bit as he said," Damage report." Looking around the smoke filled bridge, he grimly realized no one was going to answer him. He limped to the helm and pushed the blackened corpse of Ensign Griggs off the chair. He still had power, but barely. Internal scans showed that his skeleton crew had been virtually wiped out. Most of them were either on the bridge or engineering, and engineering was open to space. 

The warp core was offline, and he had no way to move his ship far, he just had minimal thrusters. Through the crackling viewer, he saw the sphere continuing to fire on the fleet. He saw hits on several ships, including the _Lakota_, which seemed to be bearing the brunt of the assault. And the Borg sphere loomed large on the screen, no more than five hundred meters away. He did have one option, one thing he could do to help turn the tide.

He gave the lower bow thruster a short burst, then stopped the rise with the top bow thruster. When the sphere was directly below his ship he said,"Computer, eject antimatter storage pods." The computer stated a warning to him and he overrode it with his command code. The ship shook as the pods ejected out from the ship's underbelly. He then reversed the ship's previous manuever.

He routed torpedo control to the helm, and targeted the pods. 

"I'm sorry, Captain Picard," Crusher said as he punched the blinking "fire" control.

The torpedoes hit, and a huge white explosion disintegrated the _Majestic_ and took half of the Borg sphere with it.

----------------------------------

Riker was thrown off his feet and flung across the bridge, flipping over a rail. He landed hard on the floor of the upper deck. Trying to get up, he looked to his right and saw Tuvok pulling himself up, a flow of green blood marring his face. 

"Damage report!" yelled Riker as he pulled himself up to the railing.

Tuvok wiped blood out of his eye as he studied his station."Shields down to forty-seven percent, Captain. Moderate radiation damage to all decks."

Lieutenant Meroq shouted over the din from her Engineering station, her blue face slick with sweat. "Our warp field has been collapsed, Captain. Warp core offline!"

"What the hell happened?" 

"We were in close proximity to an antimatter exposion, Captain," came Tuvok's measured response.

Riker made his way back to his chair, holding his bruised ribs as he sat down. "Where the hell did it come from?"

Lochley went to the science staion, pulling up sensor logs. Riker asked her to send the sensor log replay to the main viewer. They zeroed in on the area the explosion came from, and Riker's heart sank. 

__

Wesley, he thought. 

He wouldn't be occupied with feelings of grief, that would come later. He sprang into action. "Tuvok, what is the sphere's status?"

"Their shields are down, minimal Borg life-signs."

"What about the rest of the cubes? Are they still attacking?" 

Tuvok pulled up the tactical schematic of the battle. He zoomed in on their position. "The cubes closest to the sphere seem to have been stunned somehow. However, cubes outside the range of the antimatter explosion seem to be recieving transmissions from a different source. It is on the planet itself."

"Tuvok, you and I are going over there. Get two of your best people still available." Tuvok nodded and prepared for the trip. Riker turned to Lochley. "Sarah, send the coordinates of that carrier wave source to Captain Sisko." The _Intrepid_ was the only ship that could manuever in the atmosphere and make a strike against the source. "And have some ships fly cover for us here, whoever's available."

Tuvok and Riker made their way to the turbolift, when Riker heard a quiet-voiced "sir?" He turned and saw Lochley looking at them. Riker smiled knowingly.

"Don't worry Commander, we're coming back." As the turbolift doors closed he said, "And we're bringing company..."


	6. Meridian

****

Thanks for reading, guys. I'd appreciate a couple of reviews, to know if I should continue or not. Thanks again!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he nuts!?" Benjamin Sisko yelled at his viewscreen.

Lt. Commander Sarah Lochley looked a mess. Her face was black with grease and ash, and her usually well-ordered red hair was sticking out at all angles. "No, Captain Sisko. If we knock out that source, we may well collapse the collective."

"But then again, we may not, Commander!"

Lochley held her ground. "This whole operation has been a gamble, Captain. This is another. But we won't get another chance like this one."

Sisko was about to say something, but stopped himself. He said "Understood, Commander Lochley," and closed the transmission. He nodded to his young Ferengi helmsman, a resident of _Defiant Station_ who had volunteered for service, and turned out to have a gift for piloting. "Ensign Nog, lay in a course to those coordinates and prepare for atmospheric flight."

The young ensign bared his pointed teeth in a grin as he said, "Aye, sir."

Sisko stood in the center of the bridge, arms firmly crossed behind his back, as the screen shifted to the now horrid view of Earth. Green Borg weapons fire flashed by them as they left the battle. Some fire appeared on the viewer as the_ Intrepid _began entry into the atmosphere. 

"Out of the frying pan...into the fire," said Sisko as his ship shook beneath him.

-----------------------------------

The _Lakota'_s away team materialized in the sparking mess of the sphere's interior. They were virtually unnoticed by the drones around them, as most were repairing something. Tuvok took out his tricorder and ran a scan.

"There is a central area that does not conform to the rest of the ship. It would seem to be a command center. It survived the explosion,but retained heavy damage, like the rest of the ship."

Riker nodded. "Let's split up." Riker indicated the two security officers that beamed over with them, DeMarco and Ross. "You two take this route..." He pointed out the way on Tuvok's tricorder. "Remember, only fire when it's absolutely necessary. We need to be here long enough to complete our objective."

The two officers left briskly, and Riker and Tuvok were on their way. All four of them were armed to the teeth, carrying two phasers a piece, and each team had a photonic grenade launcher. Riker and Tuvok kept their phasers low, to avoid being perceived as a threat. After ten minutes of dodging drones and climbing over wreckage, they were close. Demarco and Ross met up with them.

"Did you have any difficulty?" Tuvok asked them.

Ross spoke up. "No, sir, they are too distracted to pay us any mind."

Riker shook his head. "I don't excpect Locutus to be distracted." He lifted his phaser. "Get your weapons ready. When your phaser hits a shield, throw it away and use the next one."

Everyone got their phasers ready and moved forward. They stepped over some dead drones, one of which was cleaved in half by shrapnel. Tuvok paused and pointed at the portal ahead, it lead to the command center. They moved quicly in and raised their phasers, getting in defensive stances. No drones attacked them. The room was torn apart, with dead drones lying about. They walked in, waiting for the attack. Everything here was quiet.

Then DeMarco found something. "Captain...I think it's him." He was kneeling down by a Borg under some wreckage, running his tricorder over it. The Borg was on its stomach. Riker came over and knelt by DeMarco. He turned the Borg over and confirmed the security officer's discovery.

The face he looked at now reminded him nothing of the kind, brilliant, reserved man he knew as his captain. All he saw in that face was the spectre of death."Is he dead?"

"No, sir. He's unconscious, and his body has sustained internal injuries.

"Tuvok," Riker gestured for the Vulcan to come and help with Locutus. "Let's get him out from under this."

Riker stood up and tapped his combadge. "Riker to _Lakota_." 

The signal that came back was breaking up. "Captain? We're under heavy attack!"

"We found Locutus, and we have to get out of here."

Lochley's voice was becoming hard to make out. "We...lower shields..."

"Lochley!" Riker started programming his tricorder. "I'm setting up a transporter beacon, lower shields for one second and beam us over."

Static, then, "try...Captain."

Riker set down the tricorder, and all four of them with Locutus, stood around it within it's two meter range. A minute went by, and nothing. 

"Riker to Lochley..." He tapped his combadge, but got back the negative signal chirp."Damn."

"Captain!" DeMarco exclaimed.

Riker turned and saw what he was excited about. Locutus began to stir. 

"Tuvok!" Tuvok had brought a small medical kit with him, with several hyposprays. One of them was a strong tranquilizing agent. Tuvok was at Locutus' back, and pressed the hypo to his neck. Before it took effect, Locutus swung his weapon arm around, ripping DeMarco's chest open, and smashing Tuvok in the side of the head, crumpling both men. 

Locutus turned to Riker with his arm still raised, green and red blood dripping from it. He had a slight grin on his face.

"Incorrect strategy, Number...one..." Locutus' eyes closed, and he fell to the floor.

Riker ran to Tuvok's side, and saw that his skull was collapsed in from the temple back. He was dead. He looked at Ross kneeling by DeMarco, and by the look on Ross' face, he knew the prognosis.

His commbadge crackled. "Captain?"

"Lochley! Can you get us out of here?"

"Aye, sir, it may be a rough ride. The sphere's defenses are starting to activate."

"Tuvok and DeMarco are dead. Three to beam over," Riker didn't want to leave behind the bodies of his comrades, but he couldn't risk the power drain on the transporter. It would be a piece of luck if they got out at all. "Energize."

For what seemed like an eternity, he existed in the blue haze of the transporter effect. The transporter room of the _Lakota_ came into vision, faded again,then they finally arrived on the pads.

A medical team was waiting for them with a gurney. He and Ross lifted Locutus onto it, and a restraining field activated around above him. 

Riker walked out of the transporter room and tapped his commbadge. "Riker to Selar."

"Sickbay, here, Captain."

"Locutus is on his way to you. Put him in a stasis field until the current crisis is over."

"Aye, sir."

Riker stepped into the turbolift and leaned back on the wall of the car. He rubbed his hands over his eyes and through his hair. Locutus had already personally killed two of his crew. He began to wish he had heeded Captain Sisko's warnings about this mission. 

-------------------------------------

Captain Sisko gripped the arms of his chair tightly as his ship tore through the atmosphere towards its target. Weapon fire from below constantly flashed at them, but Ensign Nog was a skillful pilot, and managed to avoid most of it.

"Have we got an idea what we are targeting yet?" Sisko yelled to his science officer, Lieutenant Ketal.

Ketal turned from her station. "Aye, sir. It's a tower in what used to be New York City. It's one thousand meters tall."

"My god...can we take it out?"

"It would take a lot of torpedoes, sir, and scans show that area to be highly active."

Sisko rubbed his beard, as the ship shook from a weapon hit. "Mr. Eddington, bring the Tri-Cobalt devices online."

Eddington raised his eyebrows. "Aye, Captain."

The Tri-Cobalt devices were going to be installed onIntrepid-class ships as a high-yield weapon to be used in desperate situations. They never got out of the test phase, but Sisko found the reports and made it happen. He just hoped they would be enough.

The _Intrepid _broke through the clouds above New York. The surface was a Borg-grown nightmare. Nothing about it resembled the Earth that had existed six years ago, every trace of Earth-borne life erased. 

The target loomed high aboved the skyline of the city, almost obscured by a fog that seemed to be a consant here now. As the _Intrepid_ bore down on the tower, several small Borg vessels apeared on the viewer, firing at them en masse.

"Shields down to seventy-five percent Captain," Lieutenant Commander Eddington reported.

Sisko nodded. "Helm, maintain course." The Environmental Controls station exploded, sending the crewman manning it flying. "Damage report!"

"Hull breach on Deck Twelve...ODN network pathways severed at several points...shield grid is on the verge of overloading." Eddington wiped his brow with one hand, punching his weapons controls with the other.

"Are we in range?"

"In twenty seconds,sir"

"Prepare to fire." Sisko just hoped they would last twenty seconds.

-------------------------------

"Data, your ships have been unable to stop the Starfleet vessel."

Data worked at a huge holographic input station, commanding his fighters. It seemed that the Alliance had re-built their shield and weapons systems from the ground up, using advanced technology. The ships attacking the Borg should not have been able to cause as much damage as they have. 

The new-class ship continued to press on towards their position atop the uni-complex tower. The vessel was firing phasers and torpedoes constantly at her attackers, and retaining heavy damage. As it came within range of the tower, Data poured on the tower's weapons. He took off one warp engine, then the other. The vessel immediately lost control and descended rapidly toward its ultimate doom. Data smiled.

His smile faded as the tower was rocked by a violent explosion. The picture on his large viewscreen shifted as the tower began to lean severely. The Starfleet ship had damaged them somehow, but how? They didn't carry any weapons that could cause this much damage. 

__

NO!

A second explosion, and the huge tower broke in two, the unweildy top flipping over and crashing to the ground. As it hit, all of its self contained power sources lost containment, and the resulting explosion took out a one mile radius from ground zero.

The Borg on planet Earth began to die a screaming, violent death.

----------------------------------

"We've lost contact with the _Intrepid_, Captain," Lochley said sadly from the Tactical station. 

Riker nodded slowly as he watched the show on Earth. There were hundreds of flashes as Borg structures began self-destructing, unable to compensate for the sudden loss of the collective. 

The fleet had begun to regroup in orbit, and the losses were staggering. There were now only six Starfleet ships left, including the _Lakota _and the _Odyssey_. He had just received a transmission from General Martok, who had survived and was en route to Earth with his eighteen warships. The Cardassians, Romulans, and Jem'Hadar had all lost most of their ships. 

"Lochley, prepare to send a message to _Defiant Sta_..." He stopped as the _Lakota _rocked from weapons fire. "What the hell...?"

Commander Lochley frantically tried to get shields up. "Captain, several Borg ships have begun powering up..." The viewscreen showed cubes powering up, firing weapons wildly. A Romulan Warbird took several hits and exploded. 

"Get us outta here! Riker to fleet, set course for _Defiant Station _and engage immediately!"

The fleet came about, dodging Borg weapons and debris, and flew out at full power. They met up with the Klingons, and as they joined the fleet, the mass of ships recloaked. 

Riker slumped into his captain's chair, his thoughts darker than they were before the batle. They had lost much, but had they gained anything? He was more unsure of the future than ever. 

---------------------------------

Locutus of Borg was lying on his back in the _Lakota_'s sickbay, in a stasis field. The field virtually froze him in a moment in time, unable to move or even wake up from his slumber. The monitor recording his functions recorded no brain activity, no activity of any kind.

Deep.

Deeper than even Locutus was aware of....

There was a voice.

__

Locutus...

End of Part 1


	7. Bathos

****

Late 2371- The Allied fleet, having completed its' initial objective at Earth, returns to _Defiant Station_ with two thirds of its' force gone. There is some celebration, and in the midst of it all William Riker is given the rank of Fleet Admiral, in complete command of Allied military operations. He continues to use the _Enterprise _as his command ship.

Geordi La Forge is promoted to Captain and given command of _Defiant Station _in the absence of Benjamin Sisko. Due to Starfleet losses in the battle for Earth, he has a mostly Bajoran staff. 

The remnants of the Breen and Tholian fleets join the Alliance after their victory, adding 35 ships to their number.

Sarah Lochley is promoted to Captain and given command of the _Lakota. _

With the help of the EMH, Doctors Selar and Crusher are able to remove 80 percent of Locutus' Borg implants. A retrovirus that attacks Borg nanoprobes is developed by the three, causing the nanoprobes in Locutus to become inert.

After nearly six years in the Collective, Locutus is is having difficulties coping with being Jean-Luc Picard. This, and the bitterness towards him from the various races aboard _Defiant Station, _are factors in Admiral Riker's decision to keep him on the _Enterprise,_ his old home. 

****

Early 2372- The Enterprise and a small force of Klingon and Romulan ships depart again for the Sol system, the first of many missions to determine just how far back the Borg have been driven.

STAR TREK: INTO THE FIRE

PART 2

Jean-Luc Picard sat in his quarters aboard the_ Enterprise, _watching the stars streak by at warp speed,listening to a recording of Berlioz that he seemed to remember enjoying. He had been testing out many musical programs to illicit and emotional response, but so far he felt just echoes of feelings. Even so, he enjoyed having some noise in the background to compensate for the deafening silence in his head. 

Of course, he remembered fully what it was like to be Jean-Luc Picard before he became Locutus. But his time with the Borg had changed him, seemingly irrevocably. He found most of what he had enjoyed in the past to be, for lack of a better term, irrelevant. He was still part Borg, that could never change. 

His appearance had been altered. His human skin tone had returned, though he still had an implant on his forehead, and one on the far right side of his face. He would forever be marked, and anyone who met him would know what he had been. He had to wear a containment suit under the grey jumpsuit he now wore, to help his human cellular structure reassert itself. His former weapon arm was mostly flesh, with Borg implants poking through randomly. He had to report to the station's EMH regularly for regeneration treatments.

The door chime sounded, and though he required no companionship, he answered it. "You may enter."

Beverly Crusher entered, carrying something small in her hand. "Hello, Jean-Luc."

Picard nodded. "How may I be of service, doctor?"

"I'm just dropping by to see how you're doing, I used to do that often, if you remember."

"I am functioning properly."

Beverly sighed lightly. "That's good to hear, Jean-Luc." She seemed to become a bit self-conscious." I actually came here for another reason. You remember Wesley, don't you?"

"Of course. Your son."

"Yes, well, I don't know if you know this or not, but he died in the battle at Earth." Her throat seized up momentarily, but she kept speaking. "He was on the _Majestic_." 

Picard looked away. "The U.S.S. _Majestic_, Miranda class. Destroyed by an antimatter explosion..." He looked back at Crusher, and saw a tear falling down her cheek. "Forgive me for causing you pain."

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I thought I was over this stage, but I can't get over it." Beverly wiped the tear away. "Anyway, it seems he recorded a message for you a little while after you were taken. I don't know why, maybe he had a feeling...But I'm sure he would want you to hear it, even now." She held out a small holo-emitter, and Picard took it.

"I will listen to it." 

"Thank you, Jean-Luc. I'll leave you alone now." She turned and began to walk out.

"Doctor?"

Beverly turned around. Picard seemed to struggle with his words for a moment. 

"Thank you, for...your concern as to my well being."

She smiled at him sadly and walked out. 

Picard walked over to his dining table, placed the holo-emitter atop it, and pressed the activation key.

A small holographic representation of Wesley Crusher appeared. He wore lieutenant's pips on his collar, so this must have been recorded a few years ago. "Hello, Captain Picard. I know you'll probably never get this message, but I guess I have to say some things anyway. It's been almost three years since you were taken, and I still can't believe it. I can't believe that you would ever cause such destruction and death. I know that the Borg have changed you, made you do terrible things. You must know that I will try to rescue you no matter what." The hologram of Wesley looked at his feet. "When I first came aboard the _Enterprise_, I didn't like you too much. You seemed mean, and cold. And I guess I was still hurting from my Dad dying, and knowing that you were the one who gave the order that killed him. But from serving with you, I began to understand that you had no choice, that Starfleet officers must be ready to die for a larger purpose. You are the reason I wear this uniform now, and I am trying to make you proud, even now. You gave me a chance to prove myself, and I will always have that to live up to. I guess, I just wanted to say thank you, Captain, and that I will always love you as much as my own father. Good-bye." The small hologram shimmered away.

Picard slumped into a chair that was near the table, and put his hands over his face. He couldn't handle the emotions he was feeling now, and as one feeling came out, it started a landslide of emotions. He crumpled up and sobbed heavily for hours


	8. Implosion

"Goddamn Cardassian power sources..." grumbled Lt. Commander Miles O'Brien. 

Captain Geordi La Forge smiled as he lay next to O'Brien under an ODN access on the bridge of the U.S.S. _Crazy Horse_, his blue optical implants twinkling. He had been helping with repairs on the Ambassador-class ship, since things on the _Defiant Station _were quiet, and O'Brien always needed an extra engineer. No matter his rank or position Geordi La Forge was a born engineer and loved getting his hands dirty. "Ah, come on Chief," Geordi still called him 'Chief', and O'Brien didn't seem to mind, since he _was _Chief of the repair facilities. "Starfleet compatible power sources are a bit hard to come by, if you hadn't noticed. And the Cardassian ones are the closest we can come."

"I know that! I just hate them!" O'Brien laughed a bit, his face black from a long days' work. He pulled himself out from under the access and dusted himself off and Geordi followed suit. As he wiped his face off, he looked at La Forge thoughtfully. "You know, seeing you in that color," he noted Geordi's maroon tunic, "reminds me of our first few months on the _Enterprise_."

"Yeah, and all those 'blind helmsman' jokes," added Geordi with a wide smile. 

O'Brien rolled his eyes. "Well if I remember correctly, _Captain_, you started most of them!"

Geordi laughed heartily and clapped O'Brien on the back. "You up for some drinks at Quark's?"

"Sure." They walked down the gangway that led to the drydock's main control deck. The room was empty, as O'Brien and La Forge were the last couple burning the midnight oil on the _Crazy Horse_. As they walked to the transporter console at the rear of the control room, an alarm sounded. "What the hell..."exclaimed O'Brien.

The computer voice came on. _"Warning: Antimatter leakage detected on Dock 3."_

Geordi ran to the command console and began to pull up Dock 3's specs. 3 held a Galor-class Cardassian warship, the _Gitarn_. Through the control room's expansive window, they could see Dock 3, and the Cardassian ship inside it, and the sparkling of antimatter leakage. 

"Is anyone working there?" asked Geordi.

"Barclay's team is over there..." O'Brien ran to the transporter console. "That antimatter leakage is interfering with the targeting scanners. Attempting to boost power." He punched several controls and after a few seconds he had a lock. "Help me increase the matter stream's gain." Geordi nodded and routed power to the transporter buffers. In a moment Reg Barclay and three engineers appeared on the pad.

La Forge walked over to him. "Reg, what's happening over there?"

A flustered Barclay stammered. "I…I'm not sure Captain. The, uh, the repairs were going quietly, there was no indication..."

The computer voice returned. "_Leakage accelerating. Anti-matter explosion imminent. Raising shields."_

Geordi returned to the command console. "We've got to get that ship out of here, or us and the other docks could be heavily damaged." Barclay and O'Brien came to his side.

"Slaving the _Gitarn'_s guidance controls to this console," said Barclay.

"The impulse drive is at one-third efficiency, but it'll have to do," O'Brien pushed the Cardassian ship's impulse engines up to the fullest available speed., and piloted the ship away from Bajor and the docks. "Damn, there's the Denorios Belt." The verteron particles of the Belt were highly volatile, and were instrumental in the creation of the Bajoran Wormhole. "Dammit, I've lost helm control." He punched the controls furiously. "It's headed for the Wormhole." 

Barclay jumped in on O'Brien's console. "Maybe we can-" He was cut off by the flash caused by the explosion of the _Gitarn_. As they watched in astonishment from the dock's windows, the Wormhole opened up, and fluctuated violently. Then the outward whirlpool motion of the Wormhole reversed rapidly, and it imploded with a blue-white flash, sending a shockwave outward. The dock shook, the motion throwing everyone to the floor. 

Geordi was the first to get up, pulling his uniform shirt down. Looking out the windows, he saw that there was still a cloud of gas where the _Gitarn_ and the Wormhole used to be. He exhaled loudly. "You know Chief, I think I'm going to have to take a rain check on that drink."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me see if I get this straight," Admiral Riker said to the assembled team in Ops over the viewscreen. "The wormhole suffered a subspace inversion, caused by a warp core breach. But, according to our information on the wormhole, it shouldn't have happened."

"Uh...that's right, sir." said Lieutenant Commander S'tann, the station's science officer, a Vulcan. "The wormhole was so stable that nothing short of a supernova could even disrupt it. The aliens who constructed it were extremely innovative, Captain."

"So...what are we looking at, here?" Riker hated mysteries. 

Geordi rubbed his chin. "Maybe the wormhole aliens wanted it collapsed."

Riker sighed. "We have no way to find out, Captain. They haven't spoken to anyone other than Captain Sisko, and now that he's dead..."

"Maybe that has something to do with it," Geordi said. "He was their 'Emissary.' They may not have taken his death well."

"From all information available on the aliens, they don't exist in a linear time frame as we do. More than likely they knew he was going to die." S'tann was looking at Captain Sisko's initial reports on the wormhole aliens.

Colonel Kira stepped into their circle. "The Bajoran government is very concerned about these events, Admiral. The loss of the Celestial Temple, and the fact that a Cardassian ship caused it...I don't think I need to tell you what people on Bajor are feeling." The road to peace was not an easy one between the Cardassian and Bajoran peoples, and it was an ongoing process. 

Riker nodded knowingly. "I hope that you are able to bring our side of these events to your government." He looked back to Geordi. "Keep me informed, Captain. We'll be entering the Sol system in 8 hours. Riker out."

Geordi rubbed his eyes and looked back up at his staff. "I need better answers than we have, people. Find them." He strode up the stairs to his office, feeling the weight of the fourth pip on his neck all too much.


End file.
